


A Fox Tale

by RubyKurosawa18



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Hunted, Hybrids, Magic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/pseuds/RubyKurosawa18
Summary: A girl, born with special traits and hidden from the world must survive alone after some accident. What will happen when she meets other people?And I think it’s slow paced(I sucks at this. One thing that doesn’t come to my mind. This is mainly a story about Ruby and Leah and my favorite RubyLeah ship, hope to write more ships into it)





	1. Chapter One Magic exists

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t forgot about my first story but I’m there at a stop for now, but my brain kept thinking and this is the new story I’m writing this time first in English
> 
> This is mainly a story about Ruby and Leah and my favorite RubyLeah ship, hope to write more ships into it.

Magic exists 

In our World Magic exists and pretty much every living being can use Magic on their own way.  
Non-human beings use Magic so they can have an easier life or can defend themselves. Human use Magic on many different ways someone can imagine. 

We have a easy life now, that wasn’t ever the case. For many years, nobody know anymore, not many people could use Magic, People who could use Magic at this time were hated and hunted. They were called Monsters, some called them Wizards and Witches and as whole Magician. Magician lived under normal Humans and had a good Live when they weren’t found out. When they were found out as magician they were killed, often with Fire. 

Nobody know what happened but after one event everyone slowly could use Magic and the killings stopped after a few years.  
Now we all live in happiness but how it is, happiness doesn’t last long for some people.  
Some people says it’s exists in every world a anomaly, Im this anomaly.  
My Family was a happy one, they were great Magician with great Magic Power and well respected in Uchiura and my Family has a long history in the fishing business.  
They had one daughter, a little girl with raven black Hair and Smaragd green eyes. Many people saw, after her birth, great Power and Talent in her and she was named after the hardest Gemstone Diamant. After Dia learned to walk with pretty much one year her Parents began to gave her lessons to learn.  
One day, the little family was outside for a Picknick as Dias Mother, Mrs. Kurosawa, got cramps in her belly Region and they rushed to a befriended doctor but he couldn’t come to a conclusion what that was and so he send them home and said to them that they should take care. Little Dia was scared and worried so she tried to help her mother out.  
A few weeks was everything okay and the first cramp forgotten as Mrs Kurosawa got another cramp at the same point than last time and she did throw up. Pretty worried Mr. Kurosawa packed his Wife and daughter into the car and drove to the nearby hospital.  
After a few tests they got the results from the doctor. He told them that they were pregnant and that the child did affect the Magic Resources in Mrs. Kurosawas Body.  
After some more tests the Kurosawa Family was discharged from the hospital and they drove happier home. After Dia was told that she would be a big sister she was very happy and looked forward to her sibling. She took her lessons carefully and seriously so her parents could relax.  
The pregnancy was without any trouble but at the day from the child birth Mrs. Kurosawa got sick and didn’t wanted to go into the hospital for no reason and the baby took longer than usual for the second child, and not wanting to risked one of the two life’s the doctor and nurse did perform a C-Section after they made everything ready for it.  
When they saw the baby they were shocked, after cutting the umbilical cord, the nurse takes the baby away to clean it and the doctor took care of the mother. After he finished he went out the bedroom to search for Mr. Kurosawa and the first born child.  
Both were in the kitchen, quite but after the doctor came in Mr. Kurosawa took his daughter on his arms and looked to the doctor. He said him that both are ok and that they can visit Mrs. Kurosawa when they were quite. Back in the bedroom they meet an not fully awaked Mrs. Kurosawa, Dia did ran to her mother and cuddled up too her and gave her support.  
After some moments Dia asked where than her sibling was, and both her parents looked at the doctor with begging eyes. The doctor said that the baby is a healthy girl but that they should get shocked when they saw her, at this words both parents looked angsty at one another and than the nurse came in with the baby and with an weird face. Mr. Kurosawa stand up to see his second daughter but made an shocked step away as he saw her,the girl had red hair and on top of her head two little red ears who looked like fox ears and a red tail at her backs end. Mrs. Kurosawa looked the same, only Dia was happy to see her little sister and that she was cute. When the little girl was handed to her shocked mother she did opened her Smaragd green eyes and cried. Mrs. Kurosawa got over her shocked state and did lay her newborn daughter on her breast to fed her and the girl took it happily and her tail began to shake a little, Dia observed both her mother and new sister with an happy look, even Mr. Kurosawa looked happier. After the baby girl was full she fall asleep and the nurse asked how her name is and Mrs. Kurosawa said that her name should be Ruby because of her hair color and it suited Dias Name. Mr. Kurosawa bought the Doctor and Nurse outside and begged both to not say something about today to anyone, after they promised it they left and Mr. Kurosawa went back to his family, happy but a bit worried.  
After Ruby’s birth they decided to not let anyone found out about her look and hided her so no one saw her,so they would be safe. Only the servants from the family knows the Kurosawa secret but they were made a promise with Magic to not talk about it or they were killed Ehen they would tried it.  
Six years passed without much complications but after Ruby’s six birthday some people tried to take a look on her. As Ruby was outside alone, running in the big garden, she heard a sound behind her and as she looked behind her she saw two men who wanted to catch her because of her fox ears and tail. She started to cry very loudly and then her vision went white and she did hear some cracking noises and she lost her consciousness. After she regained it she saw her older sister kneeing next to her bed and with an worried look on her face.  
After this accident Mr and Mrs Kurosawa went on travels to find any information about Ruby and why she was like that and Ruby got lessons to control her Magical powers alongside Dia. But Ruby’s Magic was weak after this accident and nobody knows why. After this accident Dia worked harder so Ruby didn’t have much pressure from their Parents.


	2. Chapter Two

-Nine years after the first accident-  
Kurosawa Ruby laid in her bed, asleep some sounds were made for her door. Not fully awake her ears moved lazy to the left and right to hear the sounds better.  
For Ruby’s door stand Kurosawa Dia, Ruby’s older sister, and waited a few seconds before she got into the room to wake up her sister. She knew that Ruby’s was half awake by now since she heard the quietest sounds. When Dia didn’t heard any sounds from in the room she knocked at the door and walked inside to see her Sister laying in bed.   
„Ruby you know that you should already be ready since we have lessons again today....“ said Dia as she walked to the curtains to open them. At the bright light that does come into the room Ruby curled herself into her blanket to block out the sun. „Onee-chaaaaaan, just Five more minutes“ came from under the blanket. Dia sighted „you know that I can’t let you sleep, we have lessons in just a few minutes.“ Dia took the blanket and pulled the blanket away from Ruby. The smaller girl rolled annoyed with her eyes and her Tail was squishier than normal and went from left to right as Ruby sat up.   
„You know that i dont need this special Lessings. It doesn’t bring anything, my magic is too weak for this.“ she cried the last part out and Dia set herself next to her little sister and hugged her.  
„Shhh, don’t say that. You aren’t weak, you have great power too. It has a meaning that you were born like that.“ Dia patted Ruby’s head and tickled her at her Ears, she got satisfied as Ruby started to giggle.  
„S-stop it onee-Chan. I know that, but it doesn’t feel so. And I wished that I wasn’t born like that. My whole life is bad, i must hide at home and wasn’t even going to a school for three years and I don’t have any friends“ she stroke her fluffy tail as she said that and looked down. Dis looked at her with an worried look, „don’t say something like that again Ruby, you are beautiful like you are and you are one of the best things that happened to this family....“ „Are you sure about that?“ Dia was cut of when Ruby started to speak, „It doesn’t feel like Mom and Dad are happy with me, they look at me with an pained look and sometimes like they were scared of me.“ Ruby starred to her wall and Dia was speechless.  
„When you behave well from now on, I will ask Kanan-san and Mari-San if they want to visit us. But now we need to get you ready for the lessons“ Dia stands up and took Ruby with her without much resistance. 

After Ruby was well dressed they went outside to the large garden to meet up with the teacher. Since the garden was pretty large, it took them a few moments to get to the meeting point and their waiting Teacher.  
The teacher was an women, a bit larger than Dia, had bright blond hair, bound to a high ponytail, She has blue eyes and was only five years older than Dia but she had an authortric aura rare for her age. She was Dias Teacher since Childhood, at first only a few times but when she got older she got the full job.  
As the two sisters get near the woman looked up with an slightly annoyed and angry look on her face. „You are late again. Was was it this Time?“ Dia stepped for Ruby and bowed deep down. „I’m very Sorry, Eli-san. I will take the Full responsibility, for today. Please forgive us.“ At the sight of the Younger Girl Eli sighed. „Dia, you are putting Ruby into protecting again. How often did I say to you, that you shouldn’t do that?“ „But I....“ „Dia I know what you want to say, but you are to protective over her. How will Ruby learn to survive without you when you are like a overprotective Mother?“ Eli went to Dia and loaded her her Hands on the shoulders, as she Spoke again she looked at her with an more softer Look. „Believe me, I know how you feel, I have an little Sister too, and we went to many things, but She was/is her own Person. You need to accept that too Dia.“ while she was speaking Ruby did go next to them.   
„Eli-San I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get Onee-Chan in trouble, b-but I didn’t see the thing behind it that I attend this lessons anymore.“ Ruby looked down again and Eli looked at her. „Ah there it comes from? Ruby, I have one question, how long can you hide your ears and Tail?“ „So over 6 hours by now, why do you ask?“ „Good and when was it when you only could hide them for a few minutes?“   
Ruby looked up in the sky, „i think so over 8 years.“   
„See you got better at it. A person who’s Magic is low can never improve so much. Remember you got better over years. Last year you could one hide them for 3 hours, that’s an improvement from 3 hours in one year. I think you aren’t cut out for practice that Dia does. You need to find your own practice. Did you try to transform into an Fox?“ Ruby looked Confused at Eli and Dia began to speak. „But it’s impossible to do that. Every Magician said that and that worldwide.“ „Dia, your sister isn’t an ordinary Magician, remember that.“ „So you should say I should try this out?“ Ruby looked with light in her eyes to Eli and Dia. Eli nodded, Dia after some Seconds too. „ Than i will give my best, Ganbaruby.“ Ruby did her signature Pose and went a bit away from the other too to give them more space and to try it out for herself.   
Ruby started to get serious and focused on her Magic Power inside her, how she did in every last Practice session. After she found it she focused at her Right Arm to start.   
After she feel an weird sensation in her arm she opened her eyes and looked at her arm. On her arm began light red fur to come out and her fingers were on the end sharper.  
„Pigi!!!“ she looked around herself search for her sister and Teacher bit she didn’t saw them. It was than as she realized that it was really warm and the sun stand really high.   
With her focus lost her arm was back to normal and she decided to go into the house to search there.   
She found both in the Kitchen. „One-chan! Eli-san!!“ she yelled happy, „I did it! On my right arm I could do it even when it was only for a bit.“  
„Oh that’s wonderful. I’m glad that you found something were you can put your whole Heart in.“ Eli clapped her Hands and looked Happy. Dia looked a bit less worried, she looked even happy. „That’s a remarkable Thing you could do Ruby. I’m Pride of you.“ Ruby looked as if she were about to cry but she ignored it. „But how long was I out there? It’s nearly 12 pm.(helped me with this)  
Dia and Eli both looked at each other, „you were really in trance and Eli-San said I shouldn’t disturb you. So we went after 5 hours into the house, that was for one hour. Ruby was speechless, she were 6 hours out there and only focused on one of her arms? That’s bad.  
Ruby’s mood went down, „oh, than I’m pretty bad at it....“ she stopped as she felt two arms wrap around her, „don’t say that, you did something nobody could do, we can only dream to do that. So cheer up and I’m sure with more practice you can do that faster.“  
After her sisters speech Ruby felt better. She looked up when she heard that Eli was packing her stuff. „Thanks Eli-san for today. Without your Help I would have drop the lessons.“ Ruby Bowes for Eli and Eli got embarrassed. „Please Stop, it’s my duty to help one of my students and it’s great to see them succeed. Well I’m going for today, I’m back tomorrow at the same time. Make sure you are coming in time.“ she laughed at the last words. Dia and Ruby too.  
„Dont worry. I will make sure that we will be on time.“ Ruby nodded at her sisters words. After she bought Eli to the House door the sisters went to the living room. They were about to relax as they heard some weird noises from the kitchen. Both girls tensed up, knowing that nobody should be in the House. Ruby, scared from the unknown sounds, went behind Dias back and holds herself on the shirt. Dia, the overprotective sister she was, gestured to Ruby to be quit and follow her. She went on silent steps in the way the kitchen was, already ready to fight and protect her sister.   
As they got to the Kirchen Door, Dia was more than ready to let a explosion from her hands but she decided to open the door and was surprised at the sight she saw and she wanted to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy about any comments, as long as they aren’t awful.  
> Only with comments I’m able to get better.


	3. Chapter three

Because Ruby was hiding behind Dias back, she couldn’t see what her sister saws, so she got scared as Dias Body began slightly to shake. Ruby collected all her courage to look into the kitchen not sure what would await her.  
She let out a happy shriek as she saw two familiar person stand in the kitchen. „Mari! Kanan! What are you both of you doing here?“ Ruby ran too both of them and got pulled in a hug from Mari who was scratching right behind Ruby’s ears, „are you loving it when I’m scratching you there?“ the blond asked with an mischievous grin as she saw that the little red head was practically melting in Maris Arms. Before Kanan could say or do anything Dia was faster, and just in an second Mari was pressed backwards at the wall with Dia holding her. „MARI-SAN dear to explain what you were DOING to MY Sister and why and how are you HERE?“ Dias hands began to glowing in an white light. „Answer me Mari-san and don’t say your usually catchphrase, or I will....“ before Dia could end her sentence Mari got in her pose, with an mischievous grin, and yelled, „It’s Joke!“. Ruby could clearly see that something snapped in Dia. She looked with fear in her eyes to Kanan to ask quietly for help. But she only saw Kanan went behind Dia to Held and to calm her before she could hurt Mari. „Woah, woah Dia, calm down before anyone get hurt!“ Kanan tried her best to calm Dia but it was no use. The raven haired Girl was to angry and worked up to calm down that easily.  
„Kanan-san! Let. Me. Go!!! This time she overstepped the boundaries!“ Dia tried pretty hard to get off from Kanan, even hitting her with her arms but Kanan was way more stronger in physical abilities than Dia was so Dias hitting had no effect on her.  
Ruby went to her sister to calm her, as she knows how to do it, „Onee-Chan, calm down when you use your Magic in the Kitchen, everyone will get hurt and we won’t have an Kitchen anymore.“ Ruby set her puppy look on her face „Please“.  
With that look on her Face, the third years couldn’t resist Ruby, with Ruby knowing that Fact she did abused it sometimes. Seeing her little Sister like that Dia couldn’t resist her pleas and did calm down that much that Kanan could take her easily to the „Calm-down“ or „Explosive Room“ just a few doors away from the Kitchen, an Room created for one Use. People could go in there to unleash their full Magic power for Training or when they are angry.  
As she had brought Dia into this room Kanan came back to the Kitchen, where Ruby and Mari waited.  
As Kanan returned Ruby looked up, her Tail showing of her anxiety.  
„Thanks Kanan, Onee-Chan would had Mari for real when you hadn’t something done.“  
„Oh it’s fine“ Kanan shrugged Ruby’s thanks off, „I wouldn’t let anyone of you get hurt, you are kinda family.“ she sent an warm smile to Mari and Ruby, and Mari sent an smile back.  
„Oh yeah, when we are a family Kanan and me are the Moms and Dia and you Ruby are the Children!“ Mari said with smile, Kanan blushed and Ruby started to giggle. „That’s kinda true. Since I know you both, you acted sometimes as Dias Parents. Mari, what are you doing?“ Ruby asked out of curiosity her blonde friend who did something Ruby couldn’t see. „She makes Food for us.“ Kanan set next to Ruby.  
Some minutes later, some sounds where made in some other parts of the house and Ruby did turn her ears to hear them better. She did hear her sister who went to her Room and put some Clothes on, than she went to the Kitchen.  
„Dia is coming.“ Mari looked up at Ruby’s words with sparkling eyes, „that’s good because i just finished making food. It’s small but I got plenty so that we won’t starve.“ she presented to Ruby few plates with food, on one where some little Skewers with cheese and Grapes, Grilled Chicken with sauces, fruits and Rice. „i know it’s pretty much from the west but it’s delicious.“ the blonde spoke with her usual English accent and did make the Sign for delicious.  
„Mari, don’t annoy my sister with your English“ an bit annoyed Dia got into the Kitchen, Hair still wet after an soothing bath and shower.  
„Come on, I don’t annoy her, isn’t that so Ruby?“ she hugged the red head. „U-uhm, Yeah...“ Ruby was to confused to answer because of Dias appearance. „Onee-chan are you ok? You got really worked up.“ Dia nodded at her sisters question  
„Im Fine, i just want to know why and how both of you are here. You didn’t got any Magical key to get past the security field that surrounds the Property.“  
Kanan looked at Mari to let her explain and Mari just started to eat. „You should eat, I’m sure you are hungry after your Training“ Ruby’s tummy answered with an growl and got the girl flustered, so everyone started to eat. „Now, you wanted to call us and ask if we could come over, right? I got an feeling for that so I got Kanan, prepared the food and went to your House, than I used my Magic to overcome the security field and than you found us. It’s pretty simple.“ Mari shrugged her shoulders, and Dia looked at her as if she was crazy. „You got an feeling that I wanted to call you?“ that isn’t possible, this kind of Magic is pretty hard to master, let even think to not perform this magic consciousness.“ Dia shrugged her Head to convince herself.  
„I’m not Lying Dia, it’s true. And I pretty much worked on my „Hacker“ Magic for a very long time, and I’m promise I will only use it when its needed.“ talking in an serious tone was rare for her so everyone believed Mari that she told them the truth.  
After this they eated the food and relaxed for a bit.  
„Do you want to stay the night? Tomorrow is a Sunday so we don’t have much to do.“ at half past three pm Ruby got up and asked Kanan and Mari, and both looked at Dia, „when it’s finde with you, it’s Fine with me too.“ was Dias only Words.  
Kanan was thinking „when i remember correctly tomorrow is my dad at the diving Shop so I’m free.“ Mari practically jumped at Kanan „I’m free too!“  
„So than it’s settled“ Ruby announced happy „I’m talking just a quick shower and than can we start.“ she ran of to the bathroom, the third years were left smiling.  
„She’s happy when we are around her“ Kanan exclaimed, „that’s true but that’s why I’m worried over her.“ Dia let out an sad sigh, „without us, she doesn’t has an friend here, and with her hiding her true Nature she can’t really make friends, you both know how that will end when someone will find out.“ Mari nodded. „Don’t worry now, it’s still time left before this school year ends and pretty much everything can happen.“  
Kanan hugged Mari „whenever you say that I’m afraid something will happen.“ „yeah but you love me for that, doesn’t you?“  
Dia just laughed a bit at her two friends.


	4. Chapter Four

20 Minutes later Ruby went back into the kitchen to the waiting third years.  
„Got any idea what we could do now?“ she asked when she went into the kitchen and sat next to Dia.  
The raven haired girl was thinking at the question from her sister. „We could do some....“ „Let us go to the beach!“ blurred the blonde out, Kanan looked happy about that answer and her eyes shined a bit. Ruby got excited just from thinking about to go to the beach and Ocean and her tail showed it with wagging from left to right.  
Dia wasn’t a friend from the idea. „Mari-san, it’s not nice from you to break down when someone is speaking.“ Dia glared at Mari from her seat, „and it’s nearly three pm. Isn’t it too late already?“  
„Come on Dia, it’s summer we have still many hours with this bright sun.“ said Kanan, and than she leaned back on her seat and looked at Dia with than grin, „and we both know that you want to go too.“ Dia shrugged up at this words and started to scratch her beauty spot, a clear sign that she was lying. „Th-that’s not true.“ „Please Onee-chan, it’s so long in the past when we were on the beach it will be fun to go out again.“ with looking at Dia Ruby started to talk again, „when you are worried we still have our own secret place you know.“  
„Oh yeah you are right Ruby-chan! I forgot about this place“ said an laughing Mari, „and with Kanan here we won’t have trouble to find our way to our place“  
Dia let out an defeated sign. „ok, ok. You won...“ at this words Ruby hugged her „thanks onee-Chan“, „yeah, yeah. You both can pack your things and something for us to eat and to drink into this box you brought and Ruby and me are getting ready so that we can leave in some minutes. Since you both got swimming things we can go to the place faster.“ with that Dia went out the kitchen and to her room. Ruby gave the other two an smile and got to her room to get her things.

At three pm the little group went outside the Kurosawa estate and went with the bus for a few minutes until they got to an fewer popular route since it has more rocks than other routes.  
They went along an trample trail they went countless times until they came to a natural stone wall. The small rift was only see able when you know where it is. The girls went through the rift and went further ahead. Now walking through a little forest with some beautiful flowers left and right the way, until they came to an halt after 10 Minutes, now standing for an little lake.  
„Kanan-san could you please cast your water magic on us? I just want to be sure that we won’t drown.“ „yeah yeah“ was the only reaction before Kanan got concentrated and an light green light emerged from Kanan and went to Mari, Dia, Ruby and the box.  
After this Kanan took the box and sprang into the water, followed by Ruby, than Dia and Mari. They swam through a under water tunnel and got greeted by some Fishes and some pretty algae, who were shining in few colors. When the group swam ten more meters under water they dived up at a small sand beach.  
Than they went through a tunnel and got into an big cave.

The cave was pretty big and wide, at the walls and top of the cave were ranks from plants a bit glowing but the bigger lights were from many gemstones who were shining from the inside.  
For the girls were an large forest with smaller and weirder plants than on the surface. There were no animals other than fishes in the water, maybe some little water loving animals who could swim, in the forest were gemstone columns who were the light sources there.  
Behind the forest were an big sand strand, sparkling because of little gemstones, next to the beach were an large water area who got lower when you swam a few meters out.  
Despite being under water there was fresh ocean air and through some holes at the cave walls there is all time fresh water and some waves.  
The girls were standing at the beach.  
„Even when we were here pretty often over the years I love this place and it’s magic.“ Dia said with an shine in her eyes. Kanan was unpacking the box and gave everyone their blankets and some other stuff.  
Mari and Ruby were already unclothed now only in there swimsuits and playing into the water.  
„True Dia, and it’s an Wonder we found this Place as kids and that’s nobody found it too.“  
Kanan went next to Dia and both were standing there and looking at Mari and Ruby until Dia started to speak.  
„How are things with Mari-san?“  
„Pretty weird. You know how she can gets but we are both new to these things and are pretty much in an test phase.“ Kanan got a bit red at her cheeks.  
„But we won’t forget you Dia, that’s the last thing we would want to do.“ She gave Dia an sad and apology grin. „.... I know that“ Dia answered and both standing there awkwardly until for there feet’s were landing an small ball of light. „Shiny!!!“  
„Oneee-chan!!! Come and play with us Kanan you too!!“ yelled Ruby and the two girls went to play with them.  
They stayed in the cave playing and swimming until nine pm. Than they went back to the Kurosawa estate.  
Because they did pass the last bus they were going back and they did take until ten pm before they were back. Than they take a quick shower and went ready to go to sleep in the living room, since that was the largest room.  
Kanan and Mari were Lying next to each other and the Kurosawa sisters next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that i couldn’t Update last week but I was learning for an test and than I didn’t know how to write it  
> To the story: when I write cursive that’s Mari speaking English  
> The people don’t cast magic with words only with their minds.  
> Thanks to everyone who read this story  
> Feel free to leave comments


	5. Chapter Five

Sunday Morning at 5 am

When Ruby got awake at Sunday Morning, she was confused why she wasn’t in her room. When she looked around herself and saw her Sister and Kanan and Mari she remembered why she was sleeping in the living room. ‚oh right, Kanan and Mari were sleeping here. Which time is it?‘ she searched for the clock and let out an little shocked yelp because she saw that it was Five in the morning.  
‚that’s early, but when I’m awake now I could go out and train too. Now I must only come to my room without getting the others wake up.‘ with her last thought she got slowly up and searched for an escape rout. Even when the others aren’t near Ruby, she knew that the floor does made sometimes Sounds when you step on it. So it was mainly luck if you made sounds or not.  
Ruby started to walk slowly and she did came three meters as the floor made an sound and Ruby shrugged up. ‚I hope that wasn’t that loud that they would wake up‘ she looked behind her and sighed as she saw that the three girls were asleep. Ruby walked slowly out the room and into her room to change.  
Her room was big, had an small table in the middle and for the window, at the wall the farthest away from the door, was her bed.  
At the right wall, right when you enter the room, stands her closet. Getting to her closest she opened it and looked over her clothes, until she found her summer Trainings Outfit.  
After Ruby changed into it, she walked slowly into the Kitchen to grab some food and something to drink.  
After that she went outside to start her training session.  
As she got to her place from yesterday she got into her position, similar to that one from yesterday and went into concentration mode.

After half an hour Dia woke up too in the living room.  
After she sat up, she stretched her arms and stands up to wake up her friends.  
As they went to sleep they lay next to each other, now Mari laid with her too half on Kanan.  
She could only shake her head at the sight of her two friends.  
After this she opened the curtains and walked over to the light switch.  
„Come on you two. You need to get ready“  
„Ooooh.... someone made the light out. Want to sleep just for five more minutes.“ Kanan said as she attempted to get her blanket over her head not realizing that Mari was laying on top of her, so the blond was sent to the floor.  
„Ouchh...mmmh?“ Mari looked confused at her surrounding, until she saw Dia. „Good Morning Dia-chan *yawn* which time is it?“  
Half six at a Sunday Morning.“ „that’s too early.“ a sleepy Kanan complained under her blanket before she sat up.  
„Both of you know that I have Training at six and since both of you are here, you can take part in the training.“ with a look to the place Ruby die slept she added, „and it’s looked like Ruby is already awake and not here.“  
As Mari stand up she pulled Kanan with her  
„Ok... we are going too.“ with that all three began to change into their clothings and went into the Kitchen to get breakfast, to eat and get fully wake up. 

Short for Six o‘clock, the three girls came to the usual Training Spot, seeing Eli sitting on the Grass, waiting and observing Ruby,who was standing there.  
As Eli saw the three Girls she stands up and walked over to them.  
„Ah good Morning Girls.“ she said that with an energy that Kanan looked at her as if she were an Alien.  
„Good Morning, how can you be so full of energy at this time?“ as Kanan asked she frowned a bit. Eli only let out an understanding laughter. „Believe me, as I started to be Dias Trainer, later Ruby’s too, I was the same like you, Dia and Ruby too. It’s easy to stand up early when you do it every day, and...“ Eli started to Smile, „it’s an help when you have an understanding Partner for your Job and your Life.“  
At this Mari got quite the Energy and jumped on Kanan, who must bring more energy in herself to be able to hold herself up. „Mari!! What are you doing? Get off from me!“ „oh come on Kanan, I’m trying to get you fully awake and wanted to give you a bit from mine...“, „I don’t want a bit from your energy!...“  
Both of them got into a little fight, Dia looked like she wanted to explode right now until Eli approached her.  
„I’m sorry Eli-San, yesterday they got here and than they stayed.“ Eli only winked at away. „It’s fine, I know how close you are, but it seems these to are pretty close.“ as she got an surprised look from Dia she laughed. „For someone like me who did go through the same thing I can see when there is something.“ „Ah... that makes sense. How is Nozomi-san doing? The last time you said something about her was for months, as you got the news that she’s pregnant.“ „Nozomi is fine, when you don’t count all the things Women has when they are pregnant...“  
Before Eli could say more she was stopped from a loud sound coming from Kanan and Mari.  
She started to went into the direction Kanan and Mari where but suddenly she started to run and while running she kicked into the Air, first with the left and than with the right foot.  
Confused by this Dia looked from Eli to her friends. From the side, she saw for an short period that the air was moving.  
‚No not Air. It seems that that are Ultrasound waves or something similar. I didn’t know that Eli-San could do that..... I don’t even know what her Magic is about.‘ As Dia thought that, the Ultrasound waves hit their Targets, Eli had an happy but disappointed look on her face and before anyone could question Eli’s action or complain, Eli yelled, „So Ladys! Since my plans for today changed and you two“ she pointed at Kanan and Mari, „could sense or stop my attack you three are fighting against me NOW!“  
„Wait wha....“ before Kanan could even end her question she was sent flying backwards into a bush from an blow from Eli into her guts. Eli, somehow did manage to run in an Milli second from her position to Kanan. As Mari gasped in shock, Eli went to Mari and send a kick to the blond head. Only with an fast reaction from her left arm, Mari could save her head from serious damage but was sent flying a few meters away.  
‚Think Dia.... think. Even when you don’t know how her magic works, find some way to fight her!‘ she could barely think with the pressure she got from the time limit, and as she noticed some minor movements behind her, her body moved on his own. Dia was able to stop the Attack from Eli with her left arm and some magic, even when it’s an inch away from hitting.  
They were now face to face, Eli’s right Fist only few centimeters away from Dias left arm protecting her Face.  
„Ohhhh, im impressed. You stopped it.“ Eli gave more pressure into her attack and giving Dia a hard time holding her defense.  
„You are a quick learner, learning how to get Magic on your hand, even when it’s little and weak“ as Eli ended her sentence, Dia sprang backwards to gain some room between them but Eli was quick to follow, throwing Attack after Attack at the raven haired Girl, who could barely see the attacks. But Eli was using movements she told Dia in many Training sessions so Dias Body reacted.  
This fight went for a few minutes, both Girls didn’t moved much and didn’t gave an opening for the other.  
They were now into a fist fight as they heard some buzz coming from over their heads. As they stopped to look at the sky, their eyes now with a bit of a Panic.  
From the Clouds came six water spears, each one of them had Eli as target, they were falling with an abnormal speed, right to the Point were Eli and Dia were standing.  
As the water spears meet the ground, it gave an loud noise and a big dust and water cloud.  
Near the end of the cloud, Kanan was standing her eyes full with rage, heavenly breathing after this huge attack. Mari, who were standing again, was running to Kanan. „What was that, Kanan!?!? That looked dangerous.“ „It went better than expected..... should we go and look how it went?“ with an exhausted smile Kanan went first into the cloud, Mari was quick too follow.  
Because of the dust they couldn’t see much so Mari created an small light orb into her right hand to shine the way.  
After some time both girls felt an air whistle right next to them, but since they didn’t saw anything they felt a bit scared.  
„K-kanan... what was that?“ the blonde said It while clinging to Kanan who looked like she wanted to do the same. „I d-dont know.... it can’t be anything sc...“ before ending her sentence both girls were shoved fast backwards but before they could even scream someone spoke before them.  
*whispering*  
„Kanan-san! What was that? You barely missed me with your attack!!“ Dia looked at Kanan with an angry look, Mari let out an thankful sight that I was Dia and that she’s save.  
„Thank god you are safe Dia.“ Dia was put into an small hug from Mari who seemed like she wanted to cry.  
„Shhhhh.... we aren’t in a good position. I got Eli-San distracted but she is to good to give us much time. She’s using her Magic to get fast and strong, you too got an example from her power.“  
„Yeah.. that’s why I got angry and let this attack out. I’m sorry for nearly hitting you Dia“ Kanan bowed deeply for Dia who looked with an softer look now.  
Mari asked than an important question.  
„So how do we ‚defeat‘ Eli-San? We probably just can’t hit her with our Magic...“  
„I figured out so much, we need to work together and slow her down. Mari... can you create something big and Shiny that’s shining brightly to blend her?“ the blond got an cat like smile, „ oh believe me, I can create that.“  
Dia was now looking at Kanan. „Can you try and create some water line to get an hold on on Eli-San? It’s difficult but we need to try...“  
Kanan looked like that task was to difficult  
„Ehhh? I didn’t try something like that...“ she tried to made that a bit smaller and it didn’t work perfectly. „See? I can only try to get near her and hope that it will work.“  
„Ok. I can bring you near her with my explosion, don’t worry Kanan-San it doesn’t hurt than.“ she put in as she saw the scary look on Kanans face.  
„I’m ready!!“ yelled Mari after they ended their planning. „Mari-San I said you should be quite and why are you ready already?“ Mari shrugged with her shoulders, holding an big light orb in her hands, „better now as to late“  
„Dia, i think im prepared for my task“ said Kanan with an resolute look.  
Dia sighted with an smile now preparing her own attack.  
After a few seconds all three were ready and got in position. „Kanan-san, when we can see Eli-San I will fire my magic. I did write it so, that it will send you flying in the direction I look. Than it’s up too you.“  
Kanan nodded and closed her eyes to not get blended. Dia got behind Kanan, eyes closed too she gave Mari the signal.  
With yelling „SHINY!!“ she let out her Magic. Her Magic brightened up the whole garden, the light to bright to look at and they got what they wanted to archive when they heard some noises.  
„Ehh? It’s too bright!! That’s an good move, guys!“  
As Dia could see an blended Eli she focused on her and let out an yell and magic.  
Kanan was sent flying again but this time it was different, because she was there to help. With trusting Dias Magic she closed her eyes and was thinking on one big water rope where you could bind foes.  
Short before hitting her target she opened her eyes again and get her right arm back to swing at her target and trap her.  
Kanan crashed into Eli who couldn’t much move because of Kanans Magic and the Girl who crashed into her. Both got air pressed out as they landed on the ground, both trying to think functional and get to breath.  
„Ohhhhhh, was that really necessary Kanan?“ was the first thing Eli was saying after she opened her eyes.  
As they saw Kanan crashing into Eli, both Dia and Mari rushed to the two to look if they are alright. Mari went to Kanan to help her Sit up and Dia went to Eli.  
As Kanan was sitting she started to speak, „cough.... ohh that was an hard landing, I hope... you.. are alright Eli-San.“  
Eli looked at Kanan and nodded, „im alright, only a few brushes and later some more pain. But it looks like I lost.“ Eli looked at herself giving the water rope some credit in holding her.  
As Kanan flipped with her fingers the Rope disappeared and Eli was allowed to sit up.  
„For today, practice is over. I think after this you are tired. I’m gonna lying here and have a break“ Eli said before lying back. The three friends doing the same and looking at the blue sky.  
Eventually they did fall asleep.

As Ruby opened her eyes, she looked at first at her Hand she was focused on.  
Her Hand changed a bit the shape and got more Fur than yesterday, even her Fingers were sharper.  
She took some few Swings with her Hand and was glad that she was able to do this without losing it like yesterday.  
‚Im glad that I’m able to hold this. It’s an wonder because I started only yesterday.‘  
The redhead was looking at her hand and thought about how her hand changed back to normal. After 5 seconds her hand changed with an tickling sensation.  
She giggled at this.  
‚Wonder what Onee-Chan and the others are doing....‘ thought Ruby as she looked over the garden to search for some people in training but as she saw that they were sleeping on the grass she got an confused look and went to Dia.  
Ruby shook Dia a bit to wake her up  
„Onee-Chan, wake up.“  
„Mmmmm? Ruby...“ Dia sat slowly up and rubbed her eyes. „How late is it?“  
Ruby only shook her head. „Don’t know. Mou Onee-Chan you said it’s bad to sleep on the ground but now you are doing that! That’s not fair!“ she pounded and Dia got a bit red on the cheeks.  
„Should we go inside to check the time?“ suggested Dia, „and we can make something to eat and drink for all of us.“ Dia stands up and looked over her friends, as Ruby nodded she started walking to the house, followed by Ruby.  
„So, what were you doing?“  
„We were fighting Eli-San“  
„Really?!?? How cool! What’s her Magic?“ Tail wagging out of excitement Ruby ran up to her sisters side.  
Dia was slightly smiling, „She uses her Magic to get pretty fast and strong“ before saying more Dias eyes lit up and she got faster, „the others will say more.“  
Letting in half angry Ruby behind Dia went into the house, Ruby went after her after some seconds.  
In the House, the Kurosawa Sisters saw that it was 10:54am and so they made some little snacks and brought some drinks and went with two full plates outside to wake up the others.  
After the others were awake they started to eat and told Ruby everything about the Fight.  
Eli then pointed out that everyone needed to start train fighting more since they did made some things false but she praised them for the fight too and said that they need to do that again.  
Ruby told them how much she did improve and everyone was happy. Shortly before twelve Eli said Goodbye and returned Home.  
Kanan, Mari, Dia and Ruby went inside and everyone took an bath.  
After everyone was ready they spent some more hours together.  
At five pm Mari and Kanan returned home and the sisters spend time together in the living room with Movies and Books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got to write again  
> I’m sorry I took so long but The last three weeks i had two tests and than I got ill and hadn’t much ideas for writing  
> I would be glad about constructive Comments to help me get better at writing or just to now what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed since the training Fight  
Ruby got pretty good at changing herself into an Fox, at first she only could change one arm but soon she could change more from her body. It’s not perfect and she need to do more but it’s an start for her.

Dia got an even more powerful training from Eli since the fight and after a few weeks, she could better use Eli’s fighting style and changed a some bits so she had her own fighting style and other movements to counter Eli.

Kanan trained herself since the fight and got stronger with her Magic, every time, she and Mari joined the Kurosawas for Training she wanted to impress Eli but that didn’t work.

Mari worked on her „Hacker“ Magic, like she calls it to make it stronger and usefully for combat and worked at the same time at her „Shiny“ Magic. 

On an Saturday sunny day at end of September Kurosawa Ruby went fully clothed and Ears and Tail hidden to the front door of the house to go outside.  
„One-Chan!! Im going outside now.“ Ruby yelled to let her Sister know.  
„Wait...“ Dia came out the kitchen with an worried look on her face, „why and where are you going?“ Ruby just rolled her eyes, this wasn’t new to her.  
„I just wanted to go around town and maybe go to the arcade.“ replied Ruby as she went to her sister and hugged her.  
„And I promise to call you when something happens and I’m back for dinner.“  
Dia only sighted and let go of Ruby and looked at her. „Ok fine. Stay safe Ruby.“ with this words Dia went back into the kitchen, which left Ruby alone in the floor before she went to the door and went outside.

As Ruby went out she went off to her left, walking in an slow pace to enjoy the view, the sun and the gentle Wind.  
As Ruby came to the path where it goes to the School, she sat herself on the ground where she wasn’t in danger to be driving over.  
As Ruby sat there and, after she looked around, was sure nobody was near her or was coming her way she let out her Fox ears and Tail. Ruby combed through her Hair, who was tied up into her usual Pigtails she had when going out of the house.  
After some minutes, two stray Kittens came around and played on the street, Ruby smiled at the view and stand up, naturally scaring the Kittens, and went up the hill to go to the school.  
As she walked she heard tiny footsteps behind her and as she looked behind herself she saw the two kittens from earlier. Not giving them much attention Ruby started to walk again.  
As she came to the school, she stand for the Gate.  
As she stand there she looked over to the Kittens who were sitting a few meters away and where looking at the Redhead.  
„Come here you two....“ said Ruby while getting on her knees to get the kittens near her but as the kittens only stared at her, Ruby brought slowly an Hand to her bag and got her bread and water out.  
„You two are lucky you know,“ Ruby got the fish from her bread and some water on her box and stayed it a bit away from her, „that I have fish on my bread, and you don’t have to be scared of me.“  
The kitten with the dark reddish fur went slowly to the fish, looking and sniffing at it but looked again at Ruby.  
„Miauu?“ did made it, as asking if it was ok and as Ruby only nodded it began to eat. The other kitten with an dark blue fur approached slowly the fish too and began to eat too.  
After some minutes the first Kitten went to Ruby and rubbed at her legs and purred to say thank you. Ruby slowly patted the kitten.  
„You are cute, wish I could take you home but my parents are against pets.“ Ruby sights and the kitten miaued and looked at her.  
„Oh sorry, don’t worry about me. How would you find it when I gave you both Names?“ as the kittens only stared at her Ruby thought of names.  
After some seconds she looked up and said „how are Lilith and Tenshi? You, with the red fur are Lilith,“ Ruby stared at the red Kitten, „and you are Tenshi then.“ she looked over the dark blue Kitten and after some seconds she stands up and got her things together.  
„Both of you, I need to get going, I have to get going when I want to go to Numazu with the Bus. So see you hopefully soon Lilith and Tenshi.“ Ruby let the two Kittens at the Gate and began to walk back to the road. 

As she was sitting in the Bus to Numazu, they came along many places from Uchiura. Since Ruby was born there, she did known pretty much everything, but she couldn’t understand why she felt Nostalgic about two Houses who were abandon for many years. As the Bus stopped near them for a bit, Ruby thought about them, and what someone could do with the Houses.  
„The bigger one could be an Family House for a big Family..... or an Inn, owned from an Family. The other one right next to it would be a good Family House too.“ As Ruby was thinking she felt really sad as if she forgot something important or someone, the feeling only grew as she looked at the Beach.  
As the Bus started to move again Ruby moved her thoughts away from the Houses and to her Trip to Numazu.  
After the Bus hold on the nearest Stop to Numazu, Ruby got out and went to the Mall.  
„Wonder if they have new Clothes at some Shops where I could get Ideas to draw and sewing.“ her eyes lit up as she came by an Shop with many old and new clothes, and Ruby decided to visit the Shop.

Half an Hour after Ruby left the Kurosawa House.  
Dia was in the Kitchen and cleaning up the Dishes she used for Breakfast.  
„Hope Ruby is doing okay.“ she looked worried at the Fridge and sighed, „and I hope she did eat before leaving.“ Dia set on the Kitchen table until she heard the Door.  
„Maybe Ruby forgot something and wanted to get it without letting me know.“ Dia decided to surprised her sister and scold her for forgetting something but as she looked at the Door she saw two familiar people she didn’t expected to see.  
„Mom, Dad!?!“ she shouted surprised, her Mom looked surprised too, where as her Father just went into their Bedroom.  
„What are you two doing her? You didn’t write when you would come back.“  
„Dia, why are you doing here? I thought you were not here because of the weather and free time.“ Ms. Kurosawa went to her oldest Daughter and hugged her. „But it’s good to see you again.“  
Dia escaped from her Mothers Hug and faced her.  
„So why are you here without saying something?!?“ Dia glared at her Mother, who couldn’t look at her oldest Daughter eyes.  
As Mr. Kurosawa entered the room he went straight to his wife.  
„Hello Dia. How have you been?“ he had an soft look on his eyes as he looked at Dia.  
Dia only could glare at her parents.  
„So why are you here? You should have said something so we could prepare something for you!“ Dia yelled at her Parents as something came to her Mind, „and you only asked me, in this three Minutes you are here, how I was doing. Not an single question how Ruby is doing? Why?“ But at this her Mother looked away and her Father had an ice cold look on his face.  
„She doesn’t need to know we were here. We are leaving now, come dear.“ He said calmly and took the hand of his wife and went to the door.  
As they were at the Door, her Mother looked again to Dia but she avoided the look and looked away.  
„She’s your Daughter too you know!“ yelled Dia before the Door was fully closed, and the door was kept open, „why avoiding her, when you could have give her away as she was an Baby??!?“  
At this words her father went in rage to his oldest Daughter and kept her at her shoulders in place.  
„That doesn’t has anything to do with that, Dia. Just think about what would have happened to her if we wouldn’t have kept her. We are trying to help her!!!!“ the last bit yelled he.  
„Just be true Dad!! You are like this after this accident that happened for years. Since than you are traveling!! And now you say that you are doing that only to help Ruby?!? Do you even know what you are saying?“ the last words were spatted out and she earned an smack to her face from her Father.  
„Dear...“ was the first thing Dia could hear after she took the Hit and felt an burning Sensation at her left cheek.  
„D-did he.... really hit me?“ she thought as she put an her left Hand to her red cheek. With tears she looked at her Father who stands for her with an angry but sad look.  
„Your Sister isn’t Normal, and after this accident we thought that we need to find help to get rid of her Features.“ as Dia could only look at him at disbelief he continued.  
„For me, she’s more an Monster after this accident....“ „she’s your daughter and my Sister, don’t say she’s an Monster!!!“  
„Dia, she KILLED two People because of what she is! We were lucky to get that covered as an accident and that nobody found out about her!“. „But she was an little child and did that only to protect herself, Dad.“ Dia looked at her parents angry.  
„Im ready with this. We are going now, Dear!!“ Mr. Kurosawa yelled at his wife and went to the door. His Wife followed him right after, only send Dia an sad smile.  
„Mom... how do you..... see Ruby?“ Dia asked with an broken Ton.  
„She’s my daughter. I really love her. I’m only going with him to overlook what he does and find out. Say Ruby that I Love her.“ than she went through the door and closed it.  
Dia just set on the floor and startet crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. Didn’t had ideas how to write next chapters.  
> And as usual I would be happy about comments.  
> And thanks everyone for reading this story

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know why did write this like this, my brain thought it would be nice. I promise next chapter is normal writen.  
> Im happy about any comment


End file.
